ANTÍTESIS
by Jafar2000
Summary: El Joker y Batman son dos enemigos mortales, condenados por lo que parece a estar enfrentados durante toda la eternidad. ¿Es así realmente? ¿Qué los une? ¿Qué los separa? El Joker hace una pequeña reflexión sobre ello, desde su muy particular punto de vista.


...

Somos como la noche y el día, como el ying y el yang, pero ambos sumidos en la más completa oscuridad. Nunca escuché de dos realidades tan opuestas como nosotros, excepto tal vez la de la felicidad y el dinero, o la de Dios y el Diablo. ¿Hay algo que relacione los murciélagos con los payasos? Creo que no. O tal vez sí, vete tú a saber…

Pero en realidad, no es nuestro aspecto (un hombre con capa y máscara de murciélago, y un tío con la cara blanca y el pelo verde, vestido de morado) si no nuestra esencia, la que nos hace ser tan distintos: tú crees en la justicia, en la verdad… en que un día las cosas irán a mejor. Yo me río de todo eso. Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejé esos infantilismos atrás. Y aún así, parece que tú eres el que se lo toma en serio, y yo a broma. Parece que tú eres el adulto, y yo el niño pequeño. En realidad, nada es lo que parece ¿A qué no?

Cuando te conocí, no podía creerlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Hasta entonces, había creído estar solo, totalmente solo en el mundo. El odio, la tristeza y sobretodo la soledad me hicieron ser lo que soy. Llevaba ya años torturado por mi propio interior, y entonces una caída libre a un tanque de ácido sulfúrico me ayudó a abrir la mente. A ver la realidad. Al menos, a ver mí realidad. La locura era el camino más fácil, más divertido, y sobretodo el más lógico para afrontar este cruel e injusto mundo. La locura era mi única salvación. Si no la aceptaba, no podría seguir viviendo. Así que me rendí a ella. Y fue una dulce rendición. Admitir que estoy loco, admitir que no tengo capacidad de razonar, me permite ser yo mismo. La locura es el camino libre a ser nosotros mismos, a hacer lo que queramos. Los locos no tienen reglas. No tienen por qué estar contentos si las cosas les van bien, ni tienen por qué llorar si alguien muere. Pueden hacer lo que quieran. Pero creo que eso tú lo sabes mejor incluso que yo. ¿Verdad?

En el momento en el que te vi, fue como un niño pequeño cuando conoce a otro, y se convierten en mejores amigos. No había forma de explicarlo, pero claro, desde que te abalanzaste sobre mí, evitando que disparase en el rostro a aquel policía, supe que tú y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre. Enfrentados, sí, pero juntos. Y puedo decir que tenía razón, ¿no es cierto? Tú y yo somos los dos niños; jugamos al ratón y el gato cada vez que nos vemos, sorprendiéndonos el uno al otro con nuestras armas recién estrenadas y nuestro ingenio. A veces reímos juntos, otras lloramos, pero siempre nos perdonamos.

Porque tú tienes mucho que perdonarme ¿no es cierto? Ignoro lo que te sucedió en el pasado, la tristeza y el dolor que en ti hicieran mella, que te volvieron alguien aún más desequilibrado que yo, pero si algo sé seguro es la razón por la que nunca te has enfadado realmente conmigo. Sé por qué no me has matado. Y no te han faltado oportunidades. Me atrevería a decir que has podido matarme tú más veces de las que yo lo he intentado. En el fondo, creo que nunca me has quitado la vida porque te sientes culpable de mis acciones; mejor dicho, te sientes culpable de no haber sido capaz de impedirlas. ¿He dado en el clavo, verdad? ¿O es que quizás no te atreves a matarme porque tú también estarás solo? ¿Creerás, al igual que yo, que el uno sin el otro no somos nada? Tal vez no estés tan loco como yo pensaba…

Pongamos, por ejemplo, a aquel chico, Robin. Sé que te dolió. Al menos un poquito, ¿verdad? Le secuestré y le llevé a aquella fábrica abandonada, fuera de Gotham. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, muerto de miedo mientras yo me reía a su lado, burlándome de él. Le até de pies a manos, no hay que olvidar que era tu discípulo, y un peligro en potencia, pero no le amordacé. Quise escuchar sus gritos. Y así, mientras tú deambulabas de un lado a otro por todo Gotham buscándonos, yo dejé el cuerpo de Robin lleno de moratones y sangrantes heridas, golpeándole frenético con una barra de hierro. Recuerdo que se le hizo una brecha en la cabeza, y que le saltaron varios dientes. No tendría más de diecisiete años. Pobre chaval. Y no pidió piedad en ningún momento. Habrías estado orgulloso. Pensarás que estoy loco, pero en su mirada estoy seguro que pude ver un brillo de esperanza. La esperanza de que tú llegarías a tiempo de salvarlo, de que tú podrías arreglar todo aquello, y de que el siguiente golpe que yo iba a propinarle con la maldita barra sería el último.

Pero no fue así. Tú nunca llegaste. Bueno, en realidad sí. Justo a tiempo para ver como la bomba que yo hábilmente había instalado en los tubos de ventilación de la fábrica y que desde mi coche accioné estallaba, y como la fábrica se llenaba de humo y fuego. Por supuesto, entraste, en busca del chico. Desde el coche esperé varios minutos a qué salieras, temiendo en parte que hubieras podido morir. Pero no fue así, claro que no. Saliste, rodeado de llamas y fuego, y llevando en tus brazos su cuerpo. El cuerpo lleno de moratones y heridas, ahora también quemado e inerte, de tu queridísimo aprendiz. El cuerpo sin vida de Robin. Y puedo jurar por el dios de los locos que nunca vi un rostro más triste, tierno y vulnerable que el que vi en ti esa noche. En serio, me conmovió tanto que cuando intenté atropellarte con el coche estaba llorando de pena. Tú esquivaste el auto y me venciste, como siempre, golpeándome eso sí con más rabia de lo habitual. Me diste una buena paliza aquel día. Pero no me mataste. No me mataste, y si hubiera habido una ocasión para que lo hicieras, habría sido esa. No me mataste pese a que me burlé de ti, imité la voz de Robin y te escupí en la cara. Me enviaste de vuelta a Arkham, y tardé meses en volver a caminar por la paliza, pero no me mataste. ¿Fue por el perdón? ¿Fue por compasión? En realidad no. Jamás te perdonaste, y por supuesto aún no te has perdonado, lo que le ocurrió a ese chico. Seguro que crees que no fuiste lo suficientemente bueno como para salvarlo, o qué jamás deberías haberle permitido ayudarte, y seguro que su recuerdo te hace llorar por las noches, como un niño asustado, que espera que su madre venga a darle un beso de buenas noches. No me mataste, porque en el fondo crees que fue tu culpa, y no la mía. Y tal vez sea así. Yo no puedo desmentirlo, ni confirmarlo. ¡A fin de cuentas estoy como una cabra!

Tu auto-sentimiento de culpa no te ha permitido matarme, aunque sabes que por encima del Pingüino, Dos Caras o incluso Bane, al único que deberías haber dado muerte es a mí. Yo siempre había sostenido esta teoría, desde que nos conocimos. Pero también tenía otra, que confirmé, por supuesto, tras el pequeño incidente con la señorita Bárbara Gordon.

No estabas allí cuando sucedió, pero seguro que te habrías reído. En serio, tuvo muchísima gracia su cara al verme entrar en el despacho de su padre, con la cámara, el traje de turista y la pistola. La expresión de su rostro no tuvo precio. Ni la de él, el Comisario Gordon, cuando la disparé a quemarropa en el vientre, reventándoselo y llenándolo todo de sangre. Gordon cogió unas tijeras y quiso clavármelas, pero mis hombres le redujeron y se lo llevaron. Yo me quede al lado de Bárbara, que gemía en el suelo, supongo que de dolor. Me senté encima de ella, y bebí un trago. Ella no quiso tomar cuando se lo ofrecí. Hice algunos chistes para romper el hielo, y después pasé al trabajo: quiso resistirse, pero estaba muy débil… te lo contaría, supongo. La arranqué la ropa, y comencé a besuquearla y a babear sobre sus pechos. Después la coloqué contra el suelo, mojándome los dedos con la sangre que emanaba de su estómago, y… bueno, ya lo sabes. No voy a negarte que lo disfruté, gocé violando a aquella niña mientras me suplicaba clemencia, aunque no lo hice con el fin de disfrutar, si no para probar mi teoría. Para probar que tú no me matarías… porque me necesitas.

Sí, Batman, tú me necesitas, y yo a ti, no vamos a engañarnos. Somos lo opuesto el uno del otro, representamos lo contrario y jamás, jamás podríamos vivir en paz sabiendo que el otro todavía respira. Somos la anarquía contra el orden, la paz contra la guerra, el Mal contra el Bien, como quieras llamarlo. La pérdida completa de la fe en la humanidad contra la esperanza de que algún día las cosas cambiarán y el mundo será un lugar feliz. Yo río, y tú estás serio. Pero en el fondo, los dos estamos llorando. Y ninguno hallará jamás consuelo.

He disfrutado tanto estos años, poniéndome a prueba para superarte. Lo curioso es que rara vez lo he logrado. Pero las veces en que he conseguido vencerte o hacerte sufrir, como sucedió con Robin y aquella chica, las veces en que he visto en tu rostro esa expresión de tristeza y horror, esas veces han sido las más deliciosas, y soportar todos tus golpes y victorias ha valido la pena solo para escuchar tu rugido de rabia al saber las atrocidades que yo había cometido. Tantos buenos recuerdos: los explosivos en el banco de Gotham, intoxicar la ciudad con el gas de la risa, atrapar unos rehenes en mi parque de atracciones especial…

Tú y yo somos tan opuestos que podría decirse que somos casi lo mismo. La única diferencia que hay es que yo siempre lo he admitido. Declaro al mundo abiertamente que estoy loco, y que disfruto con mi inestabilidad mental, y espero permanecer así por siempre jamás. Pero tú te engañas a ti mismo Batsy; llevas años escudado tras esa excusa de la justicia y la salvación de Gotham, haciéndote llamar "el Caballero Oscuro" y todo eso, intentando olvidar la única y verdadera realidad. Estás loco, muy loco, de hecho. Me atrevería a decir que aún más loco que yo. Y vives encerrado en una trampa de dolor y culpabilidad, que jamás te dejará ser feliz. Igual que yo. Al menos yo finjo reírme...

Todo esto es tan solo una grabación, y si la has escuchado hasta el final, Batman, es que mi plan ha salido a la perfección. Espero que no hayas perdido detalle. Y que te haya dolido. Porque como bien sabes, mi único y absoluto propósito en este mundo es causarte dolor.

Pero yendo al grano, tengo secuestrados a esos rehenes, y en especial a tu mayordomo, Alfred, en lo más alto de la Torre de Gotham. Buen escenario, ¿verdad? No querría haber descubierto tu identidad secreta, fue un accidente, pero después de todo, ¿qué más da ya? Nos estamos haciendo viejos, y hay que terminar con esto de una vez. Uno de los dos debe matar al otro, y poner fin a esto. Pero no creo que ninguno de los dos vayamos a poder soportar la vida sin el otro, porque será insoportablemente aburrida.

En resumen Bruce Wayne (o como realmente te llamas, Batman), te espero en la Torre, y te recomiendo que llegues antes de la medianoche, porque será entonces cuando accione la primera de mis súper-bromas, y tal vez tengas que llorar sobre el cadáver de tu mayordomo, como lo hiciste sobre el de Robin, y sobre la paralítica y traumatizada Bárbara. Estoy seguro de que perder a Alfred te va a doler mucho más que los dos anteriores, si cabe.

Allí te veo, mi total, absoluta, odiada y a la vez amada némesis. Estoy impaciente por comenzar la pelea. Y sobre todo por ver como acaba. Ponte la careta, arranca el Batmóvil y prepárate para una más, tal vez la última… o tal vez no.

Posdata: Tengo preparada una trampa buenísima, en serio. Espero que tengas algo en tu cinturón contra el napalm, porque va a ser tronchante. ¡Pero mejor no te lo estropeo! ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

 **Una reflexión bastante dura, dedicada por un enfermo mental a otro. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, agradezco mucho vuestros reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
